narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yakuin
Yakuin (役員, Yakuin) is a -level Shinobi from Kirigakure and a member of the discreet ANBU Hunter-nin Corps (追い忍部隊, Oinin Butai).Yakuin Hunter-nin Request Personality Despite Kirigakure having long since abandoned their previous ideals, of what eventually led to their horrific label as the Village of the Bloody Mist (血霧の里, Chigiri no Sato); Yakuin is said to represent his predecessors in full bloom. This is in part due to his upbringing, having been raised by an elderly group of extremists who partook in the activity of reproduction much later than the rest of their generation, as they had their hands frequently tied in the past due to war. His parents had a tremendous effect on the outlook of his entire being, enriching Yakuin with knowledge of the past. Yakuin went on to become an idealist, valuing the teachings of his family over that of the village. Because his perspective of the world differed so greatly from that of his peers, Yakuin did not have many friends growing up. Whatever relations children his age might have formed with their friends, Yakuin formed instead, with his parents. This would play out in a rather ambiguous way, denouncing as the social outcast of his graduating class. However, he cared not for others opinions, longing instead to please his parents. His loyalty to his family is above all else, surpassing his emotions for even the village. Yakuin is a very concentrated person, in the sense that he does not trust others easily. Sheltered within the comfort of his own household, Yakuin is very inexperienced when it comes to meeting with others. The absence of emotions for others allows Yakuin to be as merciless as his occupation requires, enabling him to take the lives of even his comrades, should they turn against him, without so much as a hint of hesitation. Yakuin does not go out of his way to forge relationships with others. Instead, he prefers to work independently, even when assigned to perform S-Ranked level assassinations. Past events have led him to become quite paranoid, where as he feels others are always seeking to utilize him in a way in which they can benefit themselves. Part of the reason he has remained a Chūnin is due to his comrades having stolen the credit for successful missions from him. His rank as a Chūnin symbolizes this, reminding him day after day never to trust others, as it only leads to emotions, which in return, leads to weakness. Though the Sixth Mizukage has since reprimanded Kirigakure for their past sins, Yakuin sees no fault in their history what so ever. He instinctively believes all previous actions were taken for the sole purpose of benefitting the village. Yakuin is competitive by nature, and understands the aspect of the village taking such precautions. He is almost dumbfounded by the village's sudden turn of events, longing for the village to one day turn back the clock and regain their true brutality in full. However, this has become a goal he pursues from the shadows, careful to never leave behind any form of evidence pertaining to these otherwise uncharacteristic morales of his. Yakuin has his own definition of a shinobi, which stems from his parents. In his opinion, a shinobi is one who has no emotions and obeys orders to completion. These thoughts of his compose his entire being, burning strong throughout the entirety of his ANBU career. Using the world "cold" to describe Yakuin would most certainly be an understatement. Though his appearance suggests otherwise, Yakuin possesses a degree of bloodlust, where as he longs to successfully complete all assassinations assigned to him. With the passing of his parents, Yakuin no longer views anyone, even those assigned into his platoon as his direct subordinates, as his nakama. He will take their lives without a second thought if he believes them to be anything of a burden upon him. He is all for completing the task for the sake of his village. Nothing will stop him from serving justice, most certainly not an error from his one his own. For Yakuin, taking the lives of others was the only way for him to express himself, as killing people of value earned him respect. It is human nature for man to crave attention, and Yakuin is certainly of no exception. Appearance Yakuin appears as a slender and otherwise well proportioned man in his middle ages. He has short dark brown hair that falls down his neck and past his ears. A forehead protector presenting his allegiance to the hidden mist is tied tightly around the top of his head, covering his hairline. Oddly enough, his eyes are golden in color, a trait that seems to garner quite a bit of attention from those who meet him for the very first time. However, it should be noted that such a feature is present throughout his family. In addition to this, Yakuin does not have even an inch of facial hair complimenting his elegant facial structure, nor does he plan on growing any anytime soon. As an avid member of Kirigakure's ANBU Hunter-nin Corps (追い忍部隊, Oinin Butai), Yakuin's attire plays evident to his highly respected position. He is most frequently seen wearing a turquoise kimono with a striped, turtle-necked undershirt. When on a mission, a vanilla colored mask with thin slitted eye-holes is used to conceal his identity at all times. A tool belt can also be found worn around his waist, responsible for holding together various pouches that carry ninja tools suited for assassinations. His hair is kept short in length to maximize the chance of succession for each of his missions, and speaks volumes of his militaristic persona. Being a man who abides to the ancient morals of his village, Yakuin is a firm believer of the shinobi code, and his attire represents it to the utmost degree. Abilities As a Hunter-nin, Yakuin is a highly capable tracker and has extensive knowledge of the human body. Yakuin is proficient in the many hiden techniques made available to the hunter-nin. He is able to cast genjutsu through his . Creation and Conception In a a private interview with a certain individual whose current whereabouts are unknown, User:DazzlingEmerald revealed that the purpose behind Yakuin's creation was to represent Completion (完結, Kanketsu). Foregoing the intentions of a more complete article; Dazzlingemerald sought to test his own powers by focusing on a "weak" character, as opposed to a well known "power house" of a shinobi. Dazzlingemerald also later revealed to have wanted to carry on a certain message: that a character should never be judged based on the techniques present within one's infobox, but rather how well the given character is able to function in a more idealistic setting, thus, leading the ambitious text player to creation a customary shinobi akin to the one's seen on a daily basis within the actual anime and manga itself. In simpler terms, Dazzlingemerald sought to set an example by sticking with a direct game plan; creating a ninja and not a super saiyan. Trivia *Yakuin can be either interpreted as Yakuin (役員, Yakuin); Literally meaning "executive", or Yakuin (約因, Yakuin); Literally meaning "consideration" (in contract law, the thing given or done by the promise in exchange for the promise). *All images on the page were drawn by User:DazzlingEmerald. *Yakuin's ninja registration number symbolizes a new beginning for User:DazzlingEmerald. While it is in no way the very first character created by the user, it suggests the dawn of a new era and a new perspective, where as the user has since decided to focus primarily on the story aspect of a character as opposed to the typical "power lust". *Yakuin's birth-date portrays the date of the character's creation. * According to the databook(s): ** Yakuin's hobby is fishing and flirting with pneumatic women. ** Yakuin wishes to fight Yūzuki. ** Yakuin has completed 186 official missions in total: 84 D-rank, 53 C-rank, 28 B-rank, 19 A-rank, 2 S-rank. ** Yakuin's favourite word is . Quotes References